


小羊羔和大灰狼

by pinkypig



Category: jinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkypig/pseuds/pinkypig
Kudos: 1





	小羊羔和大灰狼

“你知道，我很想你...”大眼仔泪汪汪地为自己辩解。  
“那怎么不跟我说，嗯？”珍荣惩罚性地咬了口已经完全变粉的耳尖。  
“因为..因为你不联系我啊...我不想再主动了...”王嘉尔撇开脸不再让炙热的眼神继续烧着自己，可这火势哪能说停就停呢。他感觉到有冰凉的手伸进他的裤腰，皮带将作祟的手和肌肤束得更紧。身上人的下身紧紧贴着他的仍不够，拇指还要不断挑拨，耻骨下微微凹陷的那块肉可怜得发烫。  
王嘉尔不由自主地把身子往下缩了缩，抵御男人强势的压迫，但很快，男人的唇又逐到脖子上来，舔了又舔，吸了又吸，吻了又吻，一遍一遍，直至身下的小羊崽整个烧起来，忍不住发出呻吟。  
“珍荣..你别，别...”嘉尔推了推珍荣的手臂，但这又有什么影响呢，两个人心中的欲望已经交织在一起，做什么都是欲拒还迎。  
珍荣已经从脖子转战至胸口，舌尖一圈一圈，耐心地打磨，他想看粉红的波光粼粼，想看大水泛滥，还不忘用撑在嘉尔耳边的手不断抚摸他娇滴滴的耳垂：“怎么，别怎样？”声带的震动沿着唇齿传递，于是粉色的果子受到了惊吓，连下面都一起可怜地溢出水来。  
小家伙不住挺了挺腰，眼神往胸口上飘，这不飘不要紧，一瞟，下腹又是一紧，这深邃的眼神，像猎食的孤狼，注定了今晚自己无法逃脱。

水深火热，香汗淋漓，深秋的空气被火热的交缠乳化，眼前是晃动的落地灯，身下是紧紧的吸附感。浪花被击打成泡沫，深陷于其中的痴情儿还不忘接吻。  
“慢点...慢点”大眼仔已经被干得睁不开眼，只能不断地贴着珍荣的脖子，耳朵呢喃。珍荣却没做出一点回应，嘉嘉不甘心，只能舔舔对方性感的嘴唇，“放..放过我吧，好..不好..”他是真的胀，哪里都胀，嘴唇胀，胸口胀，前面后面羞羞的地方一起胀，紧紧相连的那个也很胀。面前的一切都看不清，只好更用力地抱着珍荣的脖子，免得自己被颠得倒下去。  
“今晚我想看嘉嘉尿，好不好”珍荣一边轻声哄着小羊羔，一边抚摸着他的背，想让小羊羔乖乖听大灰狼的话。可小羊羔哪有得选呢，夜这么深了，眼前看不清，神智也被一并带走，只会嗯嗯啊啊的小羊儿，哪里知道逃跑。  
朴珍荣一把举起身侧的两条腿，抬高，压倒，就着两腿并拢的姿势插了一会儿，又握着腰，把人转过来，坐在自己的腿上，慢慢颠。  
小嘉嘉已经快到极限了，小腹一阵一阵地抽搐，整张脸都因为被欺负而皱皱巴巴的，好不可怜。但大灰狼心够硬，把着可怜儿的两腿，一边吮着人的后脖颈，一边看戏。  
“嘘——”随着整根弦一蹦，淡黄色液体就那么窜了出来，丝毫不顾及主人的脸面，滴滴答答撒得满床都是。  
“我们小嘉好乖，是不是？”珍荣又奖励似的玩了玩嘉嘉的蛋蛋，拍了拍脸蛋，把几乎神智脱离的小羊羔唤回来。  
“嘉嘉是不是忘记什么了？”  
“嗯.....？”  
“离开这么久嘉嘉还没跟我说过我爱你呢。”性爱过后的朴珍荣似乎更加性感了，胸膛微微起伏，连眼神都载了陈年红酒的香气。  
“사랑해,진영이....너무..많이"  
大灰狼终于满足地落下一吻，“睡吧，我的森尼。”

最终，小羊羔又献上了他直白的爱，而大灰狼，又得逞了呢。


End file.
